


I Want You

by sockittoem



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Horniness, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockittoem/pseuds/sockittoem
Summary: In which John gets really horny after doing coke, and needs Paul to fuck it out of him.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Found an interesting prompt on inbedwiththebeatles.com and decided to write it.  
> Disclaimer: None of this ever happened, and if it did then Paul better write a book about this. I do not own the Beatles, Mick Jagger or Eric Clapton.

It wasn't _Johns_ fault.

It wasn't anyone's fault, really. Everyone did it-- Mick did it, Eric did it, even Paul did it sometimes. The difference was they didn't get insatiably horny every time they did a line.

John groaned. It wasn't the first time it happened, but it had never been so intense before. Even thinking of Paul made his cock throb. He felt completely surrendered to his libido. He wanted Paul to fuck him senseless. He _needed_ it.

''Paul...'' John sighed softly, stroking his aching length with want. He could feel his blood coursing through it, making it twitch slightly. He decided that this wasn't enough. He cursed himself, as this was Eric's house and he highly doubted that Eric-fucking-Clapton would have lube in his drawer, because it's not like _he_ would need to wank. _Spit'll have to do_ , he thought flippantly. He began sucking on his two fingers, imagining it was Paul's cock. He licked up and down the fingers, coating them is his spit. Once they were practically dripping with spit, he reached down to his exposed hole and spread his legs wide. Slowly, John began to toy with his bum, teasing it and scissoring his tight arse until he grew needier and needier. He began fucking himself hard with his fingers, moaning and gasping as he brushed against his sweet spot with nearly every movement. _''Paul!''_ he moaned, a little too loudly. Suddenly, the door opened gently. ''Yeah, Johnny?'' Replied Paul, rubbing his eyes.

''What is it, mate?'' He asked, completely oblivious.

John jerked aggressively, hiding his exposed prick under his arms. John grunted in annoyance, _and rightfully so _. After all, if it were the other way around Paul would be screaming at him to knock first. Which is, of course, what John did next. ''Knock next time, will you McCartney? Fucking hell!''__

____

''Fucking hell is right! You - You _called me _, John!''__

______ _ _

''I did nothing of the sort!''

______ _ _

''Oh, piss of with that shite now Lennon.'' Paul laughed loudly. ''Johnny, baby, you could've just told me you wanted me.''

____''Fuckin' hell, Paul.'' chuckled John. ''C'mere, give us a kiss will ye?'' Said John, smirking. Paul complied and straddled John, pulling him in for a heated kiss. John moaned as Paul nibbled on his bottom lip, licking his mouth open. Slowly, John moved his hand down to Paul's crotch and gave him a good squeeze. ''Mm... John,'' Grunted Paul, his voice thick with arousal at the lovely sight before him. John was sprawled out on the bed, and if Paul was honest, he did look a right tart. Paul trailed kisses down the older man's jawline and nibbled where it met his ear. John heard Paul zipping down his fly, and pulled down his pants for him. They pulled apart, and Paul attacked John's neck again, eliciting a moan of approval from the older man. ''Paul, I want to suck you off.'' John groaned. Immediately, Paul moved up the bed and positioned his erect prick at John's hot mouth. Chuckling at his eagerness, John opened his mouth and let Paul slide in, sucking gently on the head. Paul groaned in approval, pulling at Johns copper-brown hair. John licked up the shaft and groaned when Paul began to fuck his sweet mouth. ''So good, Johnny. _Fuck..._ '' Groaned Paul in praise of the man beside him. John moaned around Paul's cock. Suddenly, he pulled off and Paul hissed in frustration. Panting heavily, John grabbed Paul and kissed his neck roughly. ''Fuck me.'' Growled John. John spread his legs wide for Paul, which he knew drove the younger man wild. Paul shifted in between John's legs and teased his hole with his fingers for a little bit, groping his arsecheeks whilst he did so. Every so often, he slipped a finger in and curled it, so it would touch John _right there _, and then pull out teasingly. ''Paul-- You fucking tease, you! Put it in already...'' Whined John, Paul could be cruel when he wanted to. After what seemed like forever, Paul finally rocked his hips into John. John moaned in need, taking more and more of Paul's thick cock in every second. ''Oh, Paul... Fuck me, c'mon; give it to me.'' Groaned John. Paul began fucking John at a quick pace, ramming against his sweet spot with nearly every thrust. ''John- Fuck... So _tight _.'' Paul loved it when John got like this. He loved how slutty and whorish John could be, and he loved every bit of it. John was delicious. ''Oh- Oh _Paul!_ Harder, baby...'' Panted John. Paul grunted as he pushed into John with a raging force. ''Yeah, yeah... God- that's it Paul...'' Rambled John. ''Use me, use me all night long...'' Paul trailed lazy kisses down Johns jawline, sucking on his collarbone when he reached it. John was wanking himself furiously at this point, and the pleasure was overwhelming. ''So tight, Johnny. Love you.'' Mumbled Paul. ''Love you too, Macca.'' Replied John before practically screaming when Paul forced himself into him with aching want. John began moving his hips with Paul's thrusts, taking his lovers cock deep into his exposed arse. ''So close, Macca... Fuck!'' Yelled John before spilling his hot cum all over his hand. Paul thrust into John a few more times before exploding inside of the older man. The two lay there like that for a few minutes until Paul broke the silence._____ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

''Johnny?''

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

''Yeah, baby?'' Croaked John, feeling incredibly satisfied.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

''Share the coke next time, will ye?'' He said, before snuggling into Johns neck. ''Love ye, Johnny.''

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

''You too, Macca. You too.''

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
